This invention is directed to a portable electrical mechanical toy wherein a series of objects are automatically moved across the face of the toy and the operator of the toy fires a projectile at the objects by pushing a projectile launch button. The projectile automatically goes along a path perpendicular to the path of the object, however, the movement of the projectile can be further controlled in a path parallel to the path of the objects by a guidance wheel that is hand operated by the operator.
In my above noted application entitled PORTABLE OBSTACLE TOY I described existing apparatuses which utilize endless belts or film strips as the basis for creating a movement within an amusement device. In the apparatus described in my above noted application I utilize a plurality of endless belts capable of both forward and backward rotation about their respective mountings. The endless belts have a series of obstacles on their surfaces and an object which moves across the surface of the endless belts perpendicular to the direction of travel of the belts. As such all movement between the object and the endless belts is perpendicular movement.
In addition to this movement it is considered desirable to also include parallel movement between an object and a set of obstacles as well as the before described perpendicular movement. It is considered that the inclusion of parallel movement adds an additional degree of freedom which the operator must overcome or be cognizant of and therefore makes the toy more challenging and interesting to use.